History and secrets of Kikyou's past life
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: About Kikyou and if she had a twin sister.I forgot to mention that this is also a mirokuSango pairing, Sesshomaruoc. COMPLETED
1. Kikyo's twin sister

Author's note:  
  
This story is about Kikyo; so don't read if you don't like Kikyo. It has to do with some secrets it could contain some spoilers. Also, the character Kaname is the only character I own, along with Subashi, which you will learn about her in later chapters. This is a Kikyo/Inuyasha pairing and a Sesshomaru/oc pairing. Please leave reviews and no flames please, if you see something not quite right, please tell me. My email address is Most of the things in the story I made up, like Kikyo really doesn't have a twin sister, but hey, it's fun to imagine! Please read and enjoy, on with the story.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Kikyo's twin sister  
  
"You're telling me, that Kikyo has a twin sister?" a silver-haired half-demon said to an old woman. "Yes, Inuyasha, the girl's name was Kaname of course, she was my sister, too. She was a priestess, like Kikyo. They would hardly ever be seen apart from one another," the old woman, known as Keade said to the half-demon. "Did Kaname and Kikyo look alike?" asked a little, fox-demon, named Shippo. "Very much so, unless Kaname decided to put her hair down, then they'd look completely different, usually people would mistake one for the other, because the two girls had lots of things in common," Keade explained, "They liked the same things and did everything the same. When Kikyo fell in love with Inuyasha, Kaname was attracted to him, as well, but would never try to steal him from her sister. Though, one day when she was alone in the forest, another man attracted her. So, since Inuyasha got Kikyo's attention, who do you think got Kaname's?" "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, as he said his elder brother's name. "Indeed," Keade said. "Be warned Inuyasha, and you, too, Kagome. Kaname can feel Kikyo's hatred for ye, Kagome, and could try to kill ye, but then again, Kaname might not know that Kikyo has come back," she said. "Is Kaname anything like Subaki, did she and Kikyo argue a lot? Especially when Kikyo got the Sacred Jewel," asked a 15-year old girl, wearing a Japanese school uniform. "What do you mean, Kagome?" asked Shippo. "I get what Kagome's saying. She means did Kaname hold a grudge against Kikyo, like Subaki when Kikyo got to be the bearer of The Shikon Jewel, and since they were so alike and so close, and liked the same things, wouldn't they argue a lot?" the girl in the demon slayer's outfit, named Sango asked. "That's the weird thing, they should've argued at least some in their life, but neither of them argued with each other, and Kaname never held a grudge against Kikyo about the Shikon Jewel, though she wanted to be its bearer, she was very happy for Kikyo, and helped her protect it. Kaname was not as nice as Kikyo, and spoke her mind more often, and would argue with someone in a minute, but never would she and Kikyo argue, they agreed on everything," Keade explained. "How did Kaname act when Kikyo died?" a monk, wearing a blue robe asked. "Miroku, you shouldn't ask those kind of questions!" Sango scolded the monk. "Now that I think about it, Kaname did act very peculiar," Keade said, with a solemn look on her face.  
  
Author's note: I left you with a cliffhanger, I usually don't do this, but I couldn't resist. Here's a taste of what'll be in the next chapter:  
"I can't stay here, not without Kikyo, but I promise Keade, that I will come visit you," Kaname said. "No, Sister Kaname, please stay," Keade begged.  
"So, you're Kaname!" Inuyasha snarled. "That I am," Kaname laughed. 


	2. Before she died and all was good

Chapter two  
  
Before she died, and all was good  
  
"What do you mean by peculiar?" Miroku asked. "I'll tell you the story from the beginning, about Kikyo and Kaname," Keade said.  
  
"Kikyo and Kaname are 10-years old, while I am only 2. This is where my story begins," Keade stated to to Inuyasha's group of friends.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kikyo, let's go in the forest and play!" a little girl, wearing a priestess outfit, and her black hair in a loose ponytail, around the age of 10-years old said to her twin sister. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kananme?" the girl, known as Kikyo, whom also wore her hair in a loose ponytail asked. "Why wouldn't I?" the girl, named Kaname asked her twin. "We might see some demons on the way," Kikyo said, as she picked up her bow and arrows off the ground. "All the more fun, and with our priestess abilities, and sacred bow and arrows, we could defeat any demon!" Kaname smiled, cockily. "You're right, let's go!" Kikyo agreed, as the two sisters set off into the woods.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where my sisters, Kikyo and Kaname went?" asked a little 2-year old girl, wearing a light, brown kimono, and her hair in a loose ponytail. "Yes, Lady Kikyo and Lady Kaname went into the forest," a villanger answered the little girl. "Thank-you," the little girl, named Keade said politely, before running off.   
  
"I'll race you back, Kikyo!" Kaname challenged, as she and Kikyo ran off towards the village. "Where do you two think you're going?" asked a gigantic, snake-like demon to the two girls. "Get out of our way!" Kaname snapped. "Oh, but you're going to be my..." the demon said, but was cut off, when Kikyo shot him with her sacred bow and arrow.   
  
"Sister Kikyo, Sister Kaname, I've been looking evereywhere for you. Why did you go into the forest?" Keade asked her elder sisters. "To explore," Kaname answered, as she left the empty meadow, and headed back to the village. 


	3. The Sacred Jewel The jewel of four souls

Chapter three The Sacred Jewel (The jewel of four souls)  
  
(Four years later)  
  
"Kaname, a priest has asked us to meet him in a meadow, just outside of the village. We should go to see what he wants!" Kikyo informed her sister. "Alright, we must go, now," agreed Kaname, as she went into Keade's room.  
"Keade, Kikyo and I are going to meet a priest in the meadow, would you like to come with us?" Kaname asked her younger sister. "Yes, I'd love to come!" Keade jumped up, and ran out of the room.  
"Kikyo, why does the priest want to see us?" Kaname asked, as she, Kikyo, and Keade reached the meadow, which was full of wild flowers. "He said he was going to see which of us was worthy to be the bearer of the Shikon Jewel," Kikyo explained, as she saw the priest, and a young priestess, around the same age as Kikyo and Kaname.  
"Hello, Kaname, Kikyo!" the priest greeted. "Hello," the two girls said in unison. "This is Subaki, I am her master," the Priest said, as he introduced Kaname and Kikyo to a girl with long, black hair, wearing a black kimono, and green prayer beads around her neck.  
"I have decided to whom I should give the Shikon Jewel to!" the Priest said, "And it shall be...Kikyo!" "WHAT?" Subaki yelled, angrily! "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, SISTER!" Kaname said, as she hugged Kikyo. "Thank-you," Kikyo smiled, as the Priest handed her the Jewel of Four Souls, and left with Subaki trailing behind him.  
"Kikyo, what is that?" Keade asked, whilst pointing to the jewel, as she and her two sisters went back to the village. "This is the Sacred Jewel," Kikyo explained, as she put the jewel in a temple.  
"Priestesses Kikyo and Kaname, demons are on their way to the village. They're looking for the Sacred Jewel!" a villager shouted. "You ready to go?" Kaname asked Kikyo, as she followed the villager out of the hut. "Yes," Kikyo answered, as she followed Kaname into the forest. "I'll go this way, and you go the other!" she ordered, as they came to a two-way path. "Alright," Kaname agreed, and then she was gone.  
"Who are you?" a 14-year old Kikyo asked a silver-haired demon, whom had to canine ears on top of his head. "I'm Inuyasha, you must be the village priestess, Kikyo, the guardian of the Sacred Jewel," the demon, known as Inuyasha said. "You're a half-demon!" Kikyo smirked. "How'd you..." Inuyasha trailed off? "I have my ways!" Kikyo cut in.  
"KIKYO!" a girl screamed in the distance, "DID YOU FIND A DEMON?" "KANAME, I'M OVER HERE!" Kikyo called to the girl.  
"Kikyo..." Kaname trailed off, as she spotted Inuyasha. ( "So, you found the demon, and wasn't going to tell me," she said. "This one's a half- demon, and by the looks of it, you found your own demons to get rid of!" Kikyo laughed.  
"You can't kill me!" Inuyasha said, cockily. "I can, but I won't, unless you try to steal the Sacred Jewel again," Kikyo said, as she and Kaname left the forest.  
"Why won't you kill him?" Kaname asked, as they got ready for bed that night. "He's a half-demon, an outcast. No, human, or demon would want anything to do with him," Kikyo explained, as she lay down next to her sister.  
'Knock, knock,' someone knocked on the door of the hut, where Keade, Kaname, and Kikyo stayed. "Yes?" Keade said, as she opened the door to come face to face, with a scared looking villager. "What's wrong, Keade?" Kaname asked, careful as to not awaken Kikyo. "Demons are on their way to the village," the villager explained. "Again?" Kikyo asked, as she woke up! "We're on our way!" Kaname said.  
"I want to come to!" Keade begged, as Kikyo and Kaname got their bows and arrows. "Fine, you can go with Kikyo, you'll probably be safer with her. Kikyo, try to find that half-demon, and see if he'll help out. We need all the help we can get, cause I can see the demons from here!" Kaname exclaimed, as the three stopped in the outskirts of the forest. "Alright, then I'll go this way, where I found Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled over the hoard of demons, and took Keade with her.  
  
Author's note: Srry it took so long to post, the next chapter should be a little faster, but I gotta keep up with my wolf's rain story.  
  
Note to reviewers: Miko-Sakura: well to answer your 100-yr old question, you're probably right, but something's gonna happen, so she won't look that old, kinda like Kikyo, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I hope you got my email. They won't be rivals, because they are really close, and I guess nobody's reading the story cause they don't like Kikyo.  
  
Preview: "Who are you?" Kaname asked. "My name is Sesshomaru!" answered the silver- haired demon, with piercing yellow eyes, wearing a sword at his side. 


	4. Enter Sesshomaru

Chapter four  
  
Enter Sesshomaru  
  
"Who are you?" Kaname asked a human-looking demon, whom had silver hair and yellow eyes, and was wearing baggy, white pants, and a sword on his side. "My name is Sesshomaru," the silver-haired demon answered, "And you are?" "I am the priestess, Kaname," Kaname said. "a priestess, you say?" the demon, Sesshomaru said, as he took a step forward to Kaname. "State your buisness here!" Kaname ordered, as she tokk a step back, and bumped into a tree. "I was fighting a hoard of demons, and I led them here to fight," Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!" a toad-like demon yelled. "What?" Sesshomaru asked, as he looked at the demon. "There are too many..." the toad-like demon said, as he stopped in mid-sentence. "Too many what?" Sesshomaru asked, as Kaname picked up her bow and arrow, and tried to shoot Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, that girl's going to shoot you!" the toad-like demon, known as Jaken exclaimed, and pointed at Kaname. "What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked, as he turned around to face Kaname, and pulled her close to his body.  
  
"KANAME! LET HER GO!" Kikyo yelled at Sesshomaru, as she shot her sacred arrow at him. "KIKYO, STOP!" Kaname ordered. "I WANT YOU TO LET ME GO!" she demanded Sesshomaru, as she looked at himin the eyes. "Fine," Sesshomaru said, as he released her wrist, but kept his eyes locked on hers. "I'm gonna...go, now," Kaname stuttered, tearing away from Sesshomaru's gaze. "Let's go," she said to Kikyo. "You're not going to kill him?" Kikyo asked, looking surprised! "No, he wasn't after the Shikon Jewel, he was killing demons," Kaname explained, "Where's Keade?"  
  
"AHH!" Keade screamed, loudly.  
  
"KEADE!" Kikyo and Kaname yelled, as they ran to another part of the forest, which was where Keade was. "I killed the demon..." Keade smiled, before she passed out. "Let's get her back to the village," Kikyo suggested, as she carried Keade to the meadow. "I'll be there in a minute, I gotta do something real quick!" Kaname called, as she ran back into the dark forest.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Kaname said quietly. "You came back?" Sesshomaru said, as he looked at Kaname with sudden interest. "Yes, I was wondering if I could come see you tomorrow?" Kaname asked, whilst staring at the ground, shyly. "Tomorrow, meet me here, at sunset, come alone," Sesshomaru said, as he stared at the raven-haired girl. "Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken started to the silver-haired demon. "Who are you?" Kaname asked Jaken, disgustedly. "My name's Jaken," the toad-like demon answered the rude priestess. "Well, I gotta go," Kaname said, as she walked past seshomaru, without saying another word.   
  
"Where have you been?" Kikyo asked, as she comforted Keade. "I had to talk to someone," Kaname said, as she blushed slightly. "Is it that demon you were with?" Kikyo smirked, slyly! "Yes," Kaname said, as she walked into the hut, which was her home, and looked at Keade, whom was ,lying on Kikyo's futon. "What happened to her eye?" she asked. "The demon she was fighting took it out, before she killed it," Kikkyo explained, whilst Keade held a white patch over her empty eye socket.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"I'll be back later, I'm going to go meet up with Inuyasha at the river," Kikyo said, as she left the hut. "Bye, Kikyo," Keade waved to her sister.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," Kikyo siad, as Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Hey, Kikyo!" Inuyasha greeted, as he sat down in a tree that was next to the river bed, where Kikyo was sitting. "Can I have the Sacred Jewel? I'll use it to become a full human," he blurted out to Kikyo. "Alright, I'll bring it to you tomorrow, meet me in the meadow," Kikyo said.  
  
"Well, I should go home now," Kikyo said, as she saw the sun about to set. "I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha said, as Kikyo stood up. "Okay," Kikyo said, as she left.   
  
"I'm back!" Kikyo said, as she walked into the hut, it was about 5 minutes til sunset. "What did you and Inuyasha do?" Kaname asked. "We sat by the river and talked," Kikyo said. "Where's Keade?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "She's asleep, her eye started to hurt," Kaname explained, "I'm leaving at sunset. "Why? Where are you going?" Kikyo asked. "I'm going to meet Sesshomaru," Kaname explained. "WHAT? He's a full-fledged demon, at least Inuyasha's only a half-demon!" KIkyo shouted, outraged. "I WOIN'T GET KILLED! STOP WORRYING SO MUCH!" Kaname exclaimed, "I can take care of myself!" "I just don't want you to get hurt, thst's all, he is a demon," Kikyo said. "Thanks, but I'm sure I can trust Sesshomaru!" Kaname smiled. "Why was their yelling?" Keade asked sleepily, as she walked into the room where Kikyo and Kaname were located. "I think I should get going," ?Kaname said, as she walked to the door. "Be careful," Keade said. "ALRIGHT!" Kaname smiled. "Are you going to take your bow and arrows?" Kikyo asked. "No, I'll be back later," Kaname said, and then she left.   
  
"So, you came!" Sesshomaru, as Kaname walked over to where he was seated. "Yes, I came," Kaname said, as she sat beside Sesshomaru. 


	5. Betrayal

Chapter five  
  
Betrayal  
  
"Where's your little sidekick, Jaken?" Kaname questioned. "I told you I wanted to see you alone," Sesshomaru said, as he turned his head to look at the priestess.  
"Sister Kikyo, when will Kaname be back?" Keade asked, as she sat on Kaname's futon. "Probably later tonight or early in the morning," Kikyo said, as she laid down on her own futon. "Where did Kaname go?" Keade asked, intrusively. "She went to meet a demon, named Sesshomaru," Kikyo clarified, wearily. "Oh..." Keade sighed, looking rather bored. "We can pick some wild flowers tomorrow," Kikyo offered, trying to cheer Keade up. "Okay!" Keade happily agreed.  
"Why did you want to talk to me?" Kaname asked Sesshomaru. "Why didn't you bother to kill me last night? Why did you come to meet me, when I could've decided to kill you?" Sesshomaru asked, as he stared at Kaname. "I...You didn't act like you wanted to kill me, and I didn't feel like killing you last night," Kaname lied. "You're a terrible liar," Sesshomaru said, as Kaname blushed. "I better get home," Kaname said, as she turned to leave. "Wait..." Sesshomaru said, as he grabbed Kaname's wrist, and turned her around so that she was face to face with him. "Huh?" Kaname asked, as Sesshomaru's lips grasped her own in a passionate kiss. "..." Kaname sighed, her face a beat red. "Meet me here tomorrow, I don't care what time you come," Sesshomaru said, as Kaname looked at her feet, then back up at Sesshomaru. "Okay," Kaname agreed, as she kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek, and quickly ran away.  
(The next day)  
  
"You came home awfully late last night," Kikyo said, as Kaname woke up from her peaceful slumber. "I know," Kaname said, as she yawned. "What did you and Sesshomaru do?" Kikyo asked, curiously. "We talked, and he kissed me!" Kaname blushed. "Really?" Kikyo said, laughing at her sister's crimson face. "Well, I'm meeting Inuyasha this morning in the meadow, so I'll be back later," she said, as she picked up her bow and arrows.  
"Priestess, Kikyo a demon has entered the village, and has stolen the Shikon Jewel!" a villager exclaimed, as he barged into the hut. "What?" Kikyo asked! "The demon's name is Inuyasha," the villager explained. "WHAT?" Kikyo asked, utterly surprised! "Kikyo, I'll help you..." Kaname started. "No, you and Keade stay here, I'll deal with Inuyasha!" Kikyo ordered, as she and the villager left the hut.  
"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Inuyasha laughed, "This is only what you deserve! Just as I deserve the Jewel of Four Souls!" "I can become a true demon...with this," he said, when he heard a familiar s she shot an arrow, and missed! "Huh?" Inuyasha asked, surprised to see Kikyo.  
"INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled, Ki...Kikyo!" he stammered, as he ran into the forest, and Kikyo shot at him again. This time, Kikyo hit her target, and pinned Inuyasha to a tree, with her sacred arrow. "..." Inuyasha sighed, as he reached out for the priestess. "How dare you...using the jewel for such a thing..." Kikyo trailed off.  
"Lady Kikyo," a villager said. "What terrible wounds," said another villager, this one an old man.  
"KIKYO!" Kaname yelled, as she and Keade ran over to their wounded sister, and kneeled next to her. "Please, sister...We have to take care of you..." Keade started. "I will not live. Listen well, Keade..." Kikyo interrupted. "Take this...and burn it with my remains. It must never...fall into the wrong hands again!" she stated, as she handed the Shikon Jewel over to Keade, and closed her eyes. "Kikyo..." Kaname silently cried, as the villagers burned Kikyo's body, along with the Sacred Jewel.  
"I shall take this jewel with me...to the world beyond!" Kikyo thought, as she held the jewel in between her fingers, and died in the fire that was slowly burning her body.  
"Keade, I cannot stay in this village," Kaname told her younger sister. "I want you to stay here, and be its priestess," she said. "But, Sister Kaname, where will you go?" Keade asked, as her tears began to fall. "Do not cry, I will just go from village to village, and rid them of any demons. Hopefully, I will find a village that's just right for me, and I will be able to live their peacefully. I promise you that I will come visit, and you know that I always keep my promises," Kaname said, as she gave Keade a hug, and left the village, never to be seen there again!  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"So, after Kikyo died, your other sister, Kaname left the village?" Miroku said, though he already knew the answer. "Yes, and Kaname always kept her promises, especially, if they were important, and to someone that she truly cared about, for instance coming back to see me, the only family that she has left. Though, I never saw her again, I can't help feel as though something happened to her," Keade explained. "There was once a demon slayer in our village, named Kaname. She came to the demon slayer's village, yet she wouldn't tell my father where she came from, only that she knew the Priestess Kikyo. She was a priestess also, and my village decided to make her a demon slayer. She accepted the job, and lived here happily, but she still wanted to be a priestess, and do her priestess jobs. My father agreed to let her do this. My father told me that Kaname was an exceptional demon slayer; at the time I wasn't born yet, because Kaname was only 15. One day Kaname decided to go on a mission that a villager in another village asked her to do, so she went alone, it was daytime when she left. My father and the rest of the demon slayers waited, waited, and waited, but Kaname never returned. They then went on a search for her, and found her body in the middle of a forest. She was dead, my father took her body, and cremated it, he put the ashes in a temple that the villagers made for her," Sango explained. "She knew Kikyo? What did this Kaname look like?" Keade asked, suspiciously. "I heard that her hair was the same style that Kikyo always wears hers, in a loose ponytail, she hardly ever wore it down, and she wore the same clothes that Kikyo wears," Sango explained. "Could she be my older sister, that I have not seen for so long?" Keade wondered, "The ages sound about right, she was 15, when she left our village, it was probably weeks or even months later, when she met the demon slayers!" "It probably was your sister, who knows? If she is the she's dead now," Inuyasha said, as he shrugged his shoulders. "This is really weird. Why would she just leave after her sister died?" Kagome wondered. "Maybe the grief of losing her sister in that very town, was upsetting her," Miroku said. "Maybe, but I don't know," Kagome said, lost in thought.  
  
Author's note: I know that some of what said is the same as in the manga, but not in the anime, some of it is entire inaccurate, but I had to do it this way, so that it will go on just right in llater chapters. I know that Sesshomaru is OOC, cause he wouldn't be so forward.  
  
Note to reviewers: Miko-Sakura: I might have Kagome get killed, I'm not quite sure yet, yes Kikyo will appear in this story with Inuyasha and the others. Kaname WILL get to meet Inuyasha and his gang. Sesshomaru isn't finished in the story either, and Rin will make an appearance. I have not decided who should kill Kagome yet, if she does die, but it will either be Kikyo and Kaname, preferably Kikyo. Naraku will be in this story, cause he has not yet been defeated. Some things will not happen exactly like they did in the manga or the anime, but yes Kaname did die, you will find out how in the later chapters. Kaname was a demon slayer after she left her home village, thanks for reviewing and reading I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the story, I will update as fast as I can. If u have any questions don't hesitate to email or leave a review. 


	6. meeting kaname

Chapter six  
  
Meeting Kaname  
  
"Look, it's Kikyo!" Inuyasha whispered to Keade. "No, she is Not Kikyo!" Keade whispered back, as she, Inuyasha, and the others hid behind some bushes, and watched a girl that looked exactly like Kikyo. "If she's not Kikyo, then who the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Kaname!" called a man with silver hair, and piercing yellow eyes. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" the Kikyo-look alike, known, none-other as Kaname asked. "I smell humans," Sesshomaru said, as he looked at Kaname, as she sat at the riverside. "If you haven't forgotten, Sesshomaru, I am a human!" Kaname smirked, as Sesshomaru walked closer to the woman, that he loved. "It's not you that I smell!" Sesshomaru growled, as he turned to stare at the bushes. "Who's there?" he snarled. "It is I, Sister Kaname," Keade said, as she out from the bushes to face her sister and Sesshomaru. "Ah, Keade!" Kaname said, as she stood up, and picked up her bow and arrow from the ground. "Kikyo told me that you have been working with Inuyasha," she said. "Ye know that Kikyo is alive once again?" Keade asked, highly surprised. "Yes, I have been speaking with her daily, in fact she is on her way here!" Kaname smiled, as a little girl, with back-length, black hair and a green, toad-like demon walked up next to the beautiful, priestess Kaname. "WHAT? What do you mean, Kikyo's on her way here?" Inuyasha asked, as he also jumped out of the bushes, along with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo. "She means that I was coming to see her," said a priestess, whom was lying down on a tree. "Ki...kyo," Inuyasha stammered. "Ah, Kikyo, you are finally here!" Kaname smiled, as she looked up at her sister. "Hello, Kaname...Inuyasha," Kikyo greeted, as she glared at Kagome.  
"Kaname, how can you have kept your youthful look? Ye look like ye did 50 years ago," Keade said. "She's right," Kagome agreed, as she stared wide-eyed at Kaname. "It's simple, I, like Kikyo have died. Did the demon- slayer not tell you?" Kaname asked. "So, you were the priestess my village talked so much about," Sango said. "Yes, I am she," Kaname said. "But how did you die?" Miroku asked, "And how did you come back to life?" "Yeah, let's have your half of the story!" Inuyasha said, as he snarled at Sesshomaru. "Yes, please, start from the time, ye left home, when Sister Kikyo died," Keade said. "Alright, but this may take a while, so I advice you to take a seat," Kaname said, as she sat back down, beside the river, and Sesshomaru sat next to her, with his back against the tree.  
  
Note to reviewers: Miko-Sakura: Evil Kikyo has made her way into the story, this story is almost at its closing point, though I might make a sequel, I have decided to switch the pairing to a Sesshomaru/oc pairing, though it will always be an Inuyasha/Kikyo story. I am just going to do that to see if more people will read the story. I hope you like it so far, now that the gang has finally met Kaname and Kikyo is also there. I have a surprise for you a the end of the story and it is about Kagome, and Kikyo and Kaname. 


	7. demon slayer's village

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kikyo or Inuyasha and any of its characters. I only own Sago, Thelma and Kaname. 

Author's note: I hope you liked the story and I want to thank the reviewers. I wish I could get more reviews for my story, but I don't know many people who like Kikyo.

Chapter seven 

Demon slayer's village

"Ooh, Lady Kaname, are you going to tell us a story?" asked the little, raven-haired girl, in the dark yellow kimono. "Yes, Rin, it's a story about my life!" Kaname smiled, as the little girl sat on her lap.

(Flashback)

"Keade, I cannot stay in this village," Kaname told her younger sister. "I want you to stay here, and be the village priestess," she said. "But, Sister Kaname, where will you go?" Keade asked, as her tears began to fall. "Do not cry, I will just go from village to village, and rid them of any demons. Hopefully, I will find a village that's right for me, and I will be able to live their peacefully. I promise you that I will come visit," Kaname said, as she gave Keade a hug, and left the village.

"...Where should I go first?" Kaname thought, a week after she had left her village. "A village!" she exclaimed, as she saw a wooden fence with, with people on the other side.

"Excuse me, what business do you have here?" asked an older man, who happened to be the leader of the village. "I am a priestess, and am looking for a place to stay. I left my village, because my twin sister, Kikyo has just died, and I couldn't bear to stay there any longer," Kaname explained to the man. "You may stay in my village, may name is Sago. May I ask what your name is?" Sago asked. "It's Kaname," Kaname answered, as she followed the man into the village.

"Sago, who is that young woman?" asked an elderly woman. "She is coming to live in our village," Sago explained. "Oh, well my name is Thelma, welcome to our village," the elderly woman greeted kindly.


	8. death of Kaname

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Kaname, Thelma, and Sago, and Lierne! I also own the demons that Kaname fight in the village in the east.   
Author's notes: Thanx to everyone who reviewed, srry that it took me so long to update. I hope that the next chapter doesn't take as long, but I haven't been in a writing mood. I was not planning on finishing this before school started, and it looks like I won't. So, please bear with me, though it shouldn't change how much I update. Srry, but Sesshomaru will be a little OOC! Chapter eight Death of Kaname (A year later) "I just got some news from a village east of here. Demons are taking over their village. We will have to go over and..." Sago started. "I'll go, it shouldn't take long. A week would be the longest I stayed there. No use in all of us going over, and getting ourselves killed!" Kaname smirked, as she changed into a black demon slayer's outfit, with purple armor in it. "Alright, but we'll be awaiting for your return, and if you're not back within a week, we'll come looking for you. It shouldn't take you, but 2 days to get there," Thelma said, as she walked Kaname to the village gates. "Alright," Kaname agreed, and then she was gone. Two days later, Kaname made it to the village, and met the demons that were trying to take over the defenseless village. "DIE, YOU, HUMAN!" a big, snake-like demon yelled, to Kaname. "I think that should be said the other way around, you low-class demon!" Kaname exclaimed, as she killed the demon. "Oh, thank you some much, Priestess Kaname, for saving our village. How can we ever repay you?" the village elder asked. "You don't have to repay me, but I'll be going now. I need to get back to my own village, I've already been here for four days, and I have three days to get home," Kaname said, as she bid the villagers goodbye. "So, Priestess Kaname is staying in the demon slayer's village," said a man, wearing a white, baboon costume. "Yes, Lord Naraku," said one of his poisonous bees, that was flying beside him. "Kill her, I want her dead, just like Kikyo!" the demon known as Naraku ordered to his demon slave. "Yes, sir," the bee said, and then flew away. "I can't wait to get home," Kaname said, as she sat her things down by the riverside, along with herself. "Maybe, I should go visit Keade, I promised her that I would. I wouldn't want her to think something has happened to me. After all, I am at the border of our village," she said to herself. "Who's there?" called a young girl. "Answer me, I'm a priestess, and if you're a demon, I'll slay you!" the young girl, continued to yell. So, Kaname got up from the riverside, and went to face the obnoxious girl. "Over here, girl," Kaname said, as she stood beside an oak tree, and watched the girl with dislike, in her eyes. "Sister Kaname, is that you?" the girl asked, as she took a step closer. "Keade?" Kaname asked, surprise evident in her eyes. "I missed you so much!" Keade yelled, as she ran and gave the older girl a hug. "I missed you, too," Kaname said, as she hugged Keade back. "I thought you would never come back!" Keade silently cried. "Since when have I ever broke a promise?" Kaname asked, as she pulled away from Keade's embrace. "Never," Keade sniffled. "Okay, then, but I need to get back to my new village, I'll visit later. Take care, Keade, and no more crying," Kaname said, as she gave Keade one last hug, and turned around to leave. "Kaname..." Keade started, hesitantly. "What is it?" Kaname asked, as she stared back at her younger sister. "The demon that you were always with, Sesshomaru, came by the village looking for you, I told him that you left," Keade explained. "Thanks, Keade, I'll try to go find him," Kaname said as she left with a solemn look on her face.   
_"Sesshomaru came looking for me," _Kaname thought to herself, as she continued to walk back to the Demon Slayer's village. "Kaname..." a mysterious voice trailed off. "Who's there?" Kaname demanded, as she stopped dead in her tracks, at the sound of the familiar voice. "It's me," the voice said again, and the owner wrapped his strong arms, around her waist. "Sesshomaru," Kaname sighed, as she realized whom the voice belonged to. "I missed you," Sesshomaru said, as he let go of the priestess. "I missed you too, I'm sorry I left without telling you goodbye," Kaname apologized. "Why'd you leave?" Sesshomaru asked, as he ignored the girl's apology. "My sister died in the village, I didn't want to stay there. So, I found another village to stay in," Kaname explained, as she turned around to face the silver-haired, dog-demon. "Where?" Sesshomaru asked. "The Demon Slayer's village, come visit me sometime," Kaname smiled. "Do you still love me?" Sesshomaru asked, as he ignored Kaname's statement. "I do, and I always will, you are the only man that I will **ever **love," Kaname said, as she hugged Sesshomaru, and put his hand on her chest, so that he could feel her heart. "You will always be there, Sesshomaru, you are always in my heart," she said, as she kissed the demon. "I love you, too," Sesshomaru mumbled against her lips. "I have to go, but come visit, I'll be looking out for you," Kaname said, as she pulled away from Sesshomaru, and smiled at him. "I will come visit, I promise," Sesshomaru said, to himself, as he turned, and walked away, going to go look for the toad-demon, Jaken. 

"KANAME!" a voice of a demon yelled. "Show yourself, demon!" Kaname ordered, as a large demon came out from hiding. "I will kill you!" the demon snarled, as he charged at the priestess head on. "Come as you wish," Kaname said, as she shot her bow, and her sacred arrow hit the demon in the shoulder. "..." The demon hissed. "You will pay for that," the demon said, as a bunch of shadows came out from the trees, and attacked the surprised priestess. "Who are you?" Kaname asked, as she jumped out of the way of the demon. "I am Lierne, your executioner," the demon said, as more shadows appeared, and attacked the priestess, whom was trying to attack Lierne. "HA! HA! HA! Today is the day that you will join your sister in death!" Lierne laughed, as he gave Kaname the final blow, and killed her.

Note to reviewers:

Kikyo17: I know what you mean, it IS hard to find good Kikyo stories now a day, and I'm glad you like mine, and thanx 4 reviewing.

Miko-Sakura: Yah, Kagome fans call Kikyo the evil Kikyo. Thanx for reviewing all my chapters. Yah, your Kikyo story is really good. I hope no one flames me, 2! Here's your update.


	9. The search

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikyo or any of the characters associated with Inuyasha. I only own Kaname, Sago, Thelma, and Togo.

Authoresses notes: Srry, that it took me such a long time to update. But here's chapter nine, and I am working on chapter ten as we speak.

1

Chapter nine:

The search

"It's been a week, I think we should go look for Kaname," Thelma said, worriedly. "You're right, I'll send some of the Demon Slayer's from the village out to look for her," Sago said, as he walked to the center of the village.

2

"I feel a sudden sadness, it's like someone just died. Oh, no, what if something happened to Kaname? No, she just left, and she can take care of herself," Keade said, as she stood in the meadow, and stared into the woods, from which she jus left.

"Is something wrong, Priestess Keade?" asked a village from the village. "Nothing's wrong," Keade said, as she followed the villager back to the village.

3

"SAGO, I FOUND PRIESTESS KANAME!" said one pf the Demon Slayers. "Good, where is she? Is she okay?" Sago asked, looking concerned. "She...she's dead," the Demon Slayer said, as he stared at the ground, and a group of people formed around him and Sago. "Kaname is dead?" Sago said, as murmurs rose up from the crowd. "Would you like one of us to go get her body?" another Demon Slayer asked the dazed Sago. "Yes..." Sago answered, but before he finished the sentence, the slayer was already gone.

4

_"I smell Kaname's blood," _Sesshomaru thought_, "But she just left, and she didn't have any blood on her!" _

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked worriedly. "No," Sesshomaru answered, as he stared up at the full moon.

5

"Here's the body," the Demon slayer, with short, black hair, named Togo said. "Thank you, Togo," Sago said, as he took Kaname's body carefully away from him. "We will cremate her tomorrow at sunset. I expect for everyone to be there," he said, as he carried the body away.

"Poor Kaname," Thelma silently cried, as she walked home slowly. _"That girl was like a daughter to me," she thought._

(The next day)

"I take it that everyone's here," Sago said, as he stood in front of a temple with Kaname's body. "We're all here," Thelma said hoarsely, as sago started a fire and laid Kaname in it, and everyone watched as her body slowly smoldered.

"There's a man with silver hair and yellow eyes in the village!" Togo announced. "Lead him over here to me!" Sago ordered, gravely, so Togo went over to the silver-haired man.

6

"Who is the leader of your village?" Sesshomaru asked Togo. "You're a demon!" Togo exclaimed. "Answer my question!" Sesshomaru ordered, as Jaken appeared from behind him. "I'll take you to him, we just finished cremating a priestess from our village," Togo explained, as he led Sesshomaru to Sago.

7

"Demon, what business do you have here?" Sago asked harshly. "I'm looking for a priestess, by the name of Kaname. She informed me earlier that she lived here," Sesshomaru explained. "How do you know Kaname?" Sago asked Sesshomaru. "She is my friend, now let me see her!" Sesshomaru snarled, whilst baring his fangs. "Kaname is no longer with us. One of the Demon Slayer's in the village had found her dead in the forest. We have just cremated her," Sago explained, showing the ashes to Sesshomaru, "We are going to put remains in the sacred temple in dedication to her!"

"She can't be dead, I just saw her, and she said she was coming back here!" Sesshomaru growled, angrily. "Well, she's dead, now!" Togo said emotionlessly.

Authoress note: I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC, but you have to understand that he just lost his first and only love, so I decided to make him a little OOC. In the story Sago will end up to be Sango's grandfather, and please is you know what Sango and Kohaku's father's name is, please tell me. I'll appreciate it.

Note to reviewers: 

**Blubbernugget:** I'm sorry that you do not like the Kikyo/Inuyasha pairing, but I don't like the Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, mainly because I despise Kagome. And know this story is not a YAOI story, and I will NOT make it into one, mainly because I don't like to write YAOI stories. I am also a where that Kikyo does not have a twin sister; I made her up, because this is MY story.

**Kikyo17: **I'm glad u like the story, thanx 4 the reviews!

**Miko-Sakura:** U were the first person to review my story and stuck by it, thank u for all the support and for reviewing, I hope you continue to read it.

**Firedemond: HA! HA! HA! Sorry bout that cliffhanger. But here's your update, and thanx 4 reviewing! **


	10. years later

Author's note: Srry this chapter is so short, and I'll warn you now that the next chapter is short, I'll try to make them longer, but am currently thinking of some ideas for chapter twelve, because chapter eleven is already written, and I just need to post it. School's being a bummer, and I'm trying to finish up my Naruto story, and I got French stuck in my head from French class, so please bear with me. And don't forget to review! Thanx a bunch!   
Chapter ten 

Years later

1

"Hey, Sango, who is Priestess Kaname?" asked a young boy, with freckles, and his short, black hair in a ponytail.

"She's a famous priestess that used to live in our village. She was killed by a demon," the young Sango said to her younger brother, Kohaku.

"Since she's famous, is that why her remains are kept in such a big temple?" Kohaku asked, as he stared back at the big temple.

"Yes," Sango answered.

2

"THE ASHES ARE GONE! PRIESTESS KIKYO'S ASHES ARE NOT IN THE TEMPLE!" an old lady yelled, as she left the temple.

"WHAT?" Sango and Kohaku's father yelled!

"Kaname's ashes, they're gone!" the old woman, named Selma explained frantically.

"Who would've taken her ashes?" Kohaku asked, disgustedly.

"Someone who could bring her back to life, and control her," Sango explained to her younger brother.

"Usagi," Sango's father said.

"Do you think we're too late to stop her?" Selma asked.

"Probably, but some demon slayers and I will go looking for her. Sango, you watch over Kohaku!" her father ordered, as he gathered some demon slayers, and left.

3

"Rise, my daughter, rise!" an old woman with gray hair, known as Usagi said to a woman, whom looked of the age 15. "I have gotten a young girl, whom had a soul just like yours, I will give you her soul, and you shall live," she said, as she put the teenage girl in a tank full of a foul smelling, sticky liquid.

"NO! No! Please, don't," the girl, begged for her life.

"SHUT-UP!" Usagi snapped, as the girl's soul went into the undead Kaname.

"SHE LIVES!" Usagi announced, as she spotted the demon slayers coming towards her.

"...Where am I? I'm alive!" Kaname said, as she looked down at her naked body, made of clay.

"Here are your clothes, Kaname," Usagi said, handing Kaname her priestess outfit.

"Usagi, why do you want to bring Kaname back to life?" the leader of the Demon slayer's village asked.

"So, that way, she can do whatever I want her to do!" Usagi laughed.

"Who...are you?" Kaname asked Usagi.

"I am your mother, your creator!" Usagi explained to the priestess.

"You are not my mother, you brought me back to life, therefore, I will get my revenge, and kill the demon, whom killed me!" Kaname said, as she walked past Usagi and the demon slayers.

"Come back, you must listen to me, I am your..." Usagi trailed off.

"Shut up, you old hag!" Kaname snapped, as she stopped in her tracks. "If you say another word, I will kill you!" she threatened, and left.

"It seems as though she's out of our control," Sango's father said, as he and the other demon slayers returned to the demon slayer's village.

4

"...I must kill the demon who killed me. That is my purpose, but since I'm here, I should try to find Sesshomaru and Jaken," Kaname said to herself.

5

"What's wrong, lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked his master.

"I smell Kaname," Sesshomaru answered, as he started walking forward to where the scent got stronger.

"You mean that annoying priestess?" Jaken said, looking at Sesshomaru.


	11. Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome

Author's note:

Srry, it took me so long to update, but I want to than everyone for reviewing, hopefully, I'll finish this story before the end of October, I'm going to try to, but we'll see how it goes. Thanx for everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it, even you Blubbernugget, and I don't think you understood me correctly, I don't mind YAOI, I just don't write it, and the only YAOI stories I will read are Bankotsu/Jakotsu. But please read and review, and I hardly doubt that Naraku would try to rape Kaname, if anything they'd try to kill her, but this is MY story, so...And Sesshomaru, would probably just ignore her, but I cant imagine either of them RAPING her! Anyways, as I was saying I'll try to finish the story before the end of October, and I hope the reviews keep coming, as for you **Chibi-Kikyou**, I love ya new name, and I like your story_ Dead or Alive! _Please update soon! I changed the story a little bit, from where Inu and Kagome first meet, so this chapter wont be very long, cuz I don't like Kagome, so srry for the inconvenience.

Chapter eleven 

Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome

1

"WHOA! Where am I?" asked a 15-year old girl, in a Japanese school uniform. "Hey, there's the old tree, near my house. There's a boy on it!" the girl, Kagome exclaimed, as she walked over to the boy, whom was hanging on the tree.

2

"A girl? She's going towards Inuyasha!" Kaname said, from her hiding spot behind the tree. "...She's probably Kikyo's reincarnation, though they look nothing alike. I won't worry about her right, now, but she better stay out of my way," she said to herself, as Inuyasha's ears started to twitch.

3

"Kikyo..."Inuyasha whispered, opening his eyes, but Kagome didn't notice, she was to busy looking at the dog-like ears on Inuyasha's head.

"WOW! They're so cute!" Kagome cooed, as she touched Inuyasha's ears.

"KIKYO! What are you doing? Why did you pin me to this tree?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name's not Kikyo, it's Kagome," Kagome explained. "AHH! It's that centipede monster!" she screamed.

"Kikyo was never afraid of a centipede monster," Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'm not Kikyo! My name is K-A-G-O-M-E!" Kagome shouted.

"Whatever, hey, if you let me down, I'll kill that centipede demon for you," Inuyasha said, so Kagome pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha, but the demon scratched Kagome in the side, cause the Shikon Jewel to fall out of her. Inuyasha, quickly killed the demon, only to have a necklace put on him, by the village priestess, Keade, which by the word sit from Kagome, made the hanyou fall to the ground. This was so Inuyasha could help Kagome look for the Sacred Jewel Shards, which by the way, SHE broke. The necklace also served the purpose, so that Inuyasha couldn't attack the village, Kagome, or any other humans.


	12. Calling to Sesshomaru

Author's note:

Thanx, **Chibi-Kikyou** for being a great reviewer, as is everyone else who reviewed. Please, update your story soon. Here's chapter 12

Chapter twelve 

Calling to Sesshomaru

1

"I don't smell anything, milord!" Jaken said, "Maybe, you're hallucinating, since you're thinking about Kaname!"

"Sesshomaru..." a voice called through the forest.

"What was that?" Jaken asked, looking very afraid.

"It sounds like a woman..." he trailed off.

"..." Sesshomaru sighed, as he followed the voice deeper into the forest.

"Sesshomaru, where are you?" the voice asked frantically!

"Kaname?" Sesshomaru questioned, as he stepped into the clearing.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kaname exclaimed, walking over to Sesshomaru.

"You're dead, so who brought you back to life?" Sesshomaru asked.

"An old hag, named Usagi, but I let her live, because I have a feeling that she'll try to bring Kikyo back!" Kaname explained.

"You have nowhere to stay, do you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but I can just..." Kaname started.

"Then, come with me," Sesshomaru interrupted, "And you can help me look for my Father's tomb, though, I'm pretty sure it's located in Inuyasha's eye!"

"Kikyo has a reincarnation, I saw her. Therefore, Inuyasha's probably been released from the curse, that my sister put on him 50 years ago. Though, the girl will be easy to defeat, she's not as strong as Kikyo, or me!" Kaname exclaimed, "I will watch them for you!"

"You mean you're going to stay with LORD SESSHOMARU?" Jaken asked!

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kaname asked, glaring daggers at the toad.

"No, no problem at all!" Jaken laughed, nervously.


	13. Inutaisho's tomb

Chapter fourteen 

Inutaisho's tomb (In case you don't know Inutaisho is Inuyasha and Sesshy's dad)

1

"SESSHOMARU! YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, as he attacked his older brother with his 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!'

"Hn!" Sesshomaru said, as he dodged the attack.

"Pitiful," he said, and attacked Inuyasha, with his 'Poison Claws.'

"Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted, as he fell to the ground, and Sesshomaru lunged for him once again.

"What the..." Inuyasha started, when the Un-mother jumped in front of Sesshomaru's attack, in order to save Inuyasha.

"I wonder why she saved Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Though, she's an un-mother, she still thinks of Inuyasha as her son," Myoga explained.

2

"Stupid woman!" Sesshomaru growled, as he killed the Un-mother.

"You...you killed her!" Inuyasha snarled, and Sesshomaru walked towards him, and pulled something (which looked like a small, black pebble from Inuyasha's eye).

"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed, as a tomb opened in front t of him and Sesshomaru.

3

Sesshomaru stepped into the portal, with Jaken, Kagome, and Inuyasha, following suit.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked.

"In father's tomb," Sesshomaru answered, walking over to a sword, which was stuck in a rock.

"...It's stuck!" Sesshomaru snarled, when Inuyasha went over to him, and attacked.

"Master Inuyasha, go get the Tetsusaiga from the stone!" Myoga exclaimed, standing over by the rock, with the sword.

"Inuyasha, you go get the sword, and I'll hold of Sesshomaru!" Kagome announced, shooting her arrow at the Demon Lord.

"Stupid wench! Did you forget about me?" Kaname scowled, catching Kagome's arrow, and breaking it in two.

"How'd you..." Kagome trailed off, just barely dodging Jaken's attack, with his staff, which was now shooting fire from it's mouth.

"I can't get the stupid sword out!" Inuyasha complained.

"Let me try!" Kagome exclaimed, happy to get away from the stoic Sesshomaru, and dead priestess, Kaname.

"Like a stupid human, could pull out the Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru said, angrily.

"She...pulled out the sword!" Jaken gasped in amazement, as Kagome handed the sword to Inuyasha.

Author's note:

The next chapter is set in the present time, and it is not a flashback, I know you haven't seen much of Kikyo, and probably think this is just a Kaname/Sesshomaru story, but I assure you, it is not, Kikyo will have her time to shine, and yes, Kagome will DIE!


	14. The Battle

Author's note and note to reviewers:

**Chibi-Kikyou: **Thanx for updating your story, and appreciate all of your reviews! I don't like Jaken either! ï

**KikyouxInuyahsa:** Thanx for telling me how to spell Tsubaki, Kaede, and Sesshoumaru, I really do appreciate it.

Now, for chapter fifteen, I'm gonna try to wrap the story up in the next chapter, please enjoy.

Chapter fifteen 

The battle

(End Flashback)

1

"I remember you being there, when we were in Inuyasha's dad's tomb!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You should, I did try to kill you," Kaname said, as she looked over at Kikyo.

"This time, you **will** die!" Kikyo yelled, putting an arrow on her bow, and pointing it at Kagome.

"...Kikyo, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to kill my reincarnation, once and for all, she does not belong in the feudal era!" Kikyo explained, letting her arrow fly.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, but didn't get to her in time.

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome gasped, as Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed, watching the arrow hit Kagome in the chest.

2

"You WENCH!" Miroku yelled, launching at Kikyo, but was stopped by Kaname.

"Kagome was just a reincarnation, why do you like her better? If you think about it, she really is Kikyo, and now the **real** Kikyo is back. Your precious Kagome wouldn't be dead, if she'd stayed in her own time, and Naraku wouldn't be looking for the Sacred Jewel Shards, because it wouldn't have come back, if it wasn't for that bitch!" Kaname exclaimed, glaring at Miroku.

"She's right," Inuyasha agreed.

"Kagome was really Kikyo, they were one person, split into two, one from this time, and one from another," he said, looking at Kagome's dead body, lying limp on the ground.

"But, Inuyasha, Kikyo has no soul," Miroku pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, I still love her, I always have, I'll always have feelings towards Kagome, and I'll miss her, but I could never love her. Even, though Kikyo's dead, and lives off the souls of dead maidens, she still helps the living, there is still goodness in her heart," Inuyasha explained to the monk, as Kaname turned to leave, along with Sesshoumaru.

"Are we leaving, now?" Rin asked, getting up, and walking towards Kaname.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, walking away.

"WAIT! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called.

Author's note:

Well, that's the end of another chapter, please review, they all inspire me, and anyway, I think the next chapter will be the last chapter, just to wrap things up, so you can see what happens to Kikyo and Inuyasha, if Miroku and Sango decide to stay with them or go there own way, and what about Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kaname, will Kaname and Kikyo ever see each other again? All those questions will be answered in chapter sixteen, _The Aftermath!_


	15. The Aftermath

Chapter sixteen 

The Aftermath

1

"Kikyo, what are you going to do, now?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting that Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were still there.

"Be a priestess of a village that needs me," Kikyo answered, turning away from Inuyasha.

"Help me look for the Shikon Jewel shards, first!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"...Inuyasha, I want nothing to do with the Shikon Jewel, it does not concern me, any more," Kikyo said, turning to look into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"But Naraku..." Inuyasha started.

"I will **kill **Naraku, and that will be the end of it!" Kikyo interrupted, looking at Kaede now.

"Sister Kikyo, I doubt that trying to kill Naraku, will be easy," Kaede said.

"Naraku cannot kill me again, for I am already dead, I do not fear him," Kikyo said, "Inuyasha, once you find the Shikon Jewel fragments with your 'friends,' come to the village located next to Sesshoumaru's castle, that's where I'll be!"

"Goodbye, for now, Kikyo..." Inuyasha said silently, as he went with Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Sango to find the rest of the jewel shards.

2

"Kikyo, I know that ye know what ye are doing, but do please be careful. That goes for ye, as well, Kaname. And ye as well, Kagome, please rest in peace, I know your family will miss ye," Kaede said, and left to go back to her own village.

3

"Kaname..." Kikyo called out to her sister.

"Yes?" Kaname answered.

"Will you be staying with Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked, walking up to the other priestess and the Western Demon lord.

"I guess so," Kaname answered unsurely, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You may stay with me," Sesshoumaru said in his monotone voice.

"I promise to come visit you, Kikyo, and you know where I will be. I will also visit with Kaede, and help out the villagers in out old village," Kaname explained.

"Yes, and I will help out, as well!" Kikyo smiled, her first true smile, in 50 years.

"Inuyasha will come back to you," Kaname assured, noticing all the pain in Kikyo's chocolate orbs.

"I know," Kikyo smiled again, as she said goodbye to Kaname, Rin, and Sesshoumaru.

4

"I wonder why Kagome hasn't come back yet?" Sota, Kagome's little brother asked.

"She'll be home soon," Kagome's grandfather assured.

"I don't think so, I feel as though something bad has hap..." Kagome's mom said, before Sota interrupted her, with his yelling.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Sota yelled, running over to the hanyou.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, solemnly, as everyone walked over to him.

"Where's Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked.

"She...she died," Inuyasha replied, "That's what I came to tell you."

"No..." Sota said, sinking to his knees, and crying.

"Oh, Sota, it'll be okay," Kagome's mom said, crying along with him.

"Very well, we shall have her funeral next week. You may come if you want," Kagome's grandfather said, as Inuyasha jumped back into the well into his own time, never to see Kagome's family again.

5

A year later, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo parted their own ways. Not saying, that they didn't see each other from time to time.

Miroku and Sango eventually got married, and settled down, since Inuyasha and they had collected the rest of the jewel shards, and had defeated Naraku.

Shippo had decided to live with Miroku and Sango, while Inuyasha set out to find Kikyo.

When he found the Miko Priestess, they got married, and she and Kaname kept their word, to visit Kaede, and to help slay the demons, whom came to the village.

Kikyo, once again was the bearer for the Shikon Jewel, but this time with the help of, her younger sister, Kaede, her love, Inuyasha, the Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru, her twin, Kaname, the now teenage, Rin, whom had fallen in love with Shippo, the fox-demon, Shippo, the hentai monk, Miroku, and the demon slayer, Sango, along with her and Miroku's son, Marcel.

Eventually, everyone forgot about Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome!

Author's note:

Please don't send flamers, and yes that was the end of the fic, and Kagome is dead! I'm so happy, she's finally gone/ Anyway, I would like to say that **Chibi-Kikyou,** a GREAT author, has the right to put this story on the msn group, and cab email me anytime. Now, my goal is to finish my fic, the History of Sesshomaru, I kinda had to put that one on hold. Inuyasha and Kikyo had no kids, cause I figured since she had a clay body, she wouldn't be able to have kids; same goes with Sesshoumaru and Kaname. I am working on a Sesshoumaru/Kaname story next, but Kikyo is not in it! ï In this story Kaname is also a demon, like Sesshoumaru, and she is a dog youkai, as well, as Sesshoumaru's best friend, I am thinking of posting it on , but haven't decided yet, anyhow please R&R, I will be really happy, and thank you **Chibi-Kikyou** for sticking with me through out this whole story! I hope you will read my Sesshoumaru/Kaname fic as well. I might make another Inuyasha/Kikyo fic, somewhere in the near future! I have to admit; this was one of my favorite stories I have written, besides my Naruto story! ï


End file.
